Don't Look Back
by JPMod
Summary: What was felt to last forever didn’t. Ron contemplates the past and moves forward to the future. [Not part of the 'KP: TUY' series][Story 1 of 'The Reflections Universe' series]


Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/N: This story has been inspired when I heard "The Boys of Summer" song, which made me think of Minnesotamutt's Ron Stoppable art "Sunset Contemplation". This is an oneshot short story not tied to the KP: TUY universe. Consider it an AU or OOC story, and be warned, it's an angst story. K/R fans will not like it.

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: September 2005

Summery: What was felt to last forever didn't. Ron contemplates the past and moves forward to the future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't Look Back  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

He has pulled off to the side of the road a couple hours ago, and since then, he has been grimly watching the sunset in the west as his radio blared out music. His SUV seems to be the only one on this lonely road in the desert. Far as this young, blonde man was concern, he liked this way for the time being.

_Nobody on the road  
Nobody on the beach  
I feel it in the air  
The summer's out of reach  
_

Listening to the song that has started, Ron Stoppable knew it pretty much fit with what he felt at the moment. Despite that he didn't display any facial expressions to what he was feeling; deep down, he still felt the pain. He kept wondering what has gone wrong, yet he knew also it was not his or anyone's fault anyway.

_I never will forget those nights  
I wonder if it was a dream  
Remember how you made me crazy?  
Remember how I made you scream  
Now I don't understand what happened to our love  
But babe, I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna show you what I'm made of_

_I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
I see you walkin' real slow and you're smilin' at everyone  
I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone  
_

Giving a sarcastic chuckle at the words, Ron thought that such a possibility was out of the question. Getting back Kim Possible's love? No way.

She had made her choice slowly over time during the first two years of college as more and more dangerous missions kept turning up. Unfortunately, one mission, against a terrorist group, scarred her mentally. The moment the terrorists knew Team Possible were in the building and fighting their members, they had ten hostages executed. Their actions had enraged Kim, and in the end, before Ron could stop her, she had killed least several of the terrorists.

Ron and her family had tried to help her cope with the rage and guilt – rage from what the bad guys had done, guilt from not able to save the innocents. Yet, over time, they all saw Kim changed from the carefree, jolly girl she was known to a bitter, close-off woman, who carried a gun with her on every mission after that tragic operation.

Yeah, that was a tragic day all right. Not only did ten innocent people died, Kim and Ron's love died as well. It was a slow death that came with Kim's transformation. Ron couldn't comprehend this woman, who could easily kill someone now without hesitation, to the girl in high school who wouldn't take anyone's life. She had no longer laugh at his jokes, and she was snippy and critical of Ron's lay back way. Kim even went as far as saying he was soft for not considering carrying a gun.

It was over. Ron couldn't find himself to love a woman this cruel and close off. Kim had said she couldn't love a man who wouldn't consider taking a life to save others. Her final painful words were she considered Ron a loser with no future. That drove the final nail in the coffin and ripped his heart asunder.

Not only his heart was broken, but those of his parents, the Possible Family, and even Wade Load, who had stopped being Kim's tech man after the break-up. Kim sourly went to work for Global Justice, whom gladly accepted her, and no one has heard from her since.

_Out on the road today, I saw a DEADHEAD sticker on a Cadillac  
A little voice Inside my head said, "Don't look back. You can never look back."  
I thought I knew what love was  
What did I know?  
Those days are gone forever  
I should just let them go but- _

I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that top pulled down and that radio on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone

Sighing with a closed mouth, Ron, sunglasses pulled down over his nose, placed a hand out the open driver side's window and gripped the top of the SUV along the edge of the door. His mind went from the past to the future.

After Kim departed, Ron had received a letter from Bueno Nacho regarding his ideas, submitted over the course of two years of college, on how the company could do better with their food products. They had considered his ideas sound and workable, and they had expressed that they would like for him to come out to the new Bueno Nacho Headquarters in California for a possible intern job with the company.

Not long after receiving that letter, Ron received his second naco bonus. He has enough money to start his life anew.

So after making sure his parents were well off and would be okay, Ron bought a SUV, packed up, said his good-byes, and left Middleton to journey to California. His new life would await him there, and he knew he would succeed.

Looking to his right and down at the front passenger seat, Ron's brown eyes held those of Rufus, perhaps his only true friend left in this whole world. Giving a sad smile, he nodded. "Let's get back on the road, buddy. We still have a long way to go until we reach our destination."

After seeing the little mole rat's nod of agreement, Ron, face turned back to his grim expression, pushed the sunglasses back up his nose before releasing the breaks and putting the SUV into gear. He drove back onto the road and followed the setting sun.

As the final notes of the song came over the radio, Ron knew that indeed he could never look back now. This boy of summer was gone forever. He has now grown up… the hard way.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After-story A/N:

1) I really had to get this story out of my head after hearing "The Boys of Summer" and reading the sad lyrics. I couldn't help but write an angst/sad story that fits with the song and Minnesotamutt's art.

Minnesotamutt's "Sunset Contemplation", which inspired the main setting of this story, can be found at:

http(colon)(slash)(slash)www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)view(slash)19888985

2) Rest assured that I'm not turning against K/R with this story. I'm still writing up my KP: TUY series, and I always will think Kim and Ron were meant to be. I simply had an inspiration for this story that I have to write it down.

3) Yes, this is an oneshot story. No other story will come out based on this story. I love K/R too much to write a series where they are very bitterly apart.

4) I really like to hear what people think of this story, so reviews are welcome. I had never done an angst story like this before in all my years as a fanfic writer. This story really gotten to me on the possibilities of Kim and Ron breaking up, and I knew such a possibility would not be painless for the couple.


End file.
